carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Sous Les Paves
"Sous Les Paves" is the fourteenth episode of ''Carmilla's ''second season. It aired on July 16th, 2015. Logline After an uninspiring "Silas for Students!" rally, Laura pushes Carmilla to become the Student Representative on the Silas Board. Carm has a choice to make. Synopsis Laura, and Danny broadcast their protest live, with the protest itself being led by an unenthusiastic Carmilla, who opens up with a halfhearted "Silas For Students" rallying cry, with Laura and Danny taking up the fight with gusto. Several hundred chants, an undocumented amount of time and one cut to black later, Laura and Danny, looking slightly worse for wear, are sulking over the lack of results their protest has stirred up. According to the resident vampire, Mattie isn’t foolish enough to bend to their attempts to stop her through protesting, content to wait them out, as her vampiric stamina levels mean that the students will get tired and give up long before she does. Laura resolves that they won’t give up until they’ve gotten what they want, but is interrupted when she and the others disembodied whispering in Latin. Carmilla translates the language, revealing it as “On dark wings I come and I will be the keeper of your death.”. The sounds of birds cawing starts to come from outside, getting progressively louder, and Danny notices something that looks like a dark cloud through the window. Carmilla is quick to recognize what the cloud really is, said cloud actually being a murder of crows, and tells them to get away from the window. Carmilla grabs Laura, shielding her from the ensuing chaos while Danny ducks down to the desk. The crows promptly go after the crowd of protesters outside and attempt to breach the window, but thankfully, they can’t get through. LaFontaine runs into the room soon after and says the crows specifically went after Perry. Later, everyone is listening to Perry as she recounts what happened. Apparently the crows came through the windows and swarmed her, and though she’s traumatized, she is not hurt. Laura remembers that The Dean tried to kill Carmilla by attacking her in a swarm of crows once, and comes to the conclusion that it has to be Mattie who attacked Perry. She thinks that Mattie must have seen Perry on the night of the murders and believes she knows something about the incident. She asks if Perry can remember anything about the murders, but she can’t, and then declares she's had enough of all the supernatural madness and leaves the room, LaFontaine in tow. J.P. asks if he can do anything, but Perry tells him and LaFontaine to keep away from her. Laura wonders if there is a way to stop Mattie in the files recovered and asks Carmilla about it, with the woman in question only shrugging in response. Laura asks if she could be less broody, but Carmilla states that she doesn’t want to betray her sister. Mattie comes in, expressing false sympathy for their failed protest. Danny reveals a stake she was keeping concealed on her person, but Mattie is utterly unimpressed by the potential threat, admitting she cannot be slain with a simple stake. She reminds the group that as the Board Chair, she can do as she pleases, but J.P. cuts in and explains that in order for the decisions of the board to be binding, there has to be a student representative present. Mattie points out they won’t agree on a representative, but Laura cuts in that they’ll agree on Carmilla as one. Mattie ask if Carmilla would stand against her, leaving the room before Carmilla gives an answer. Laura says that she can handle the threat Mattie poses, but Carmilla refuses, saying she’s not going to play hero anymore. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Sophia Walker as Mattie Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes